My best friend
by dont you know- RENTislife
Summary: Roger and Mark have always been close, but where do you draw the line between friendship and something more? Better than it sounds, trust me. Eventual Mark/Roger. rated T to be safe, rating may change to M as story progresses.


**Authors note: I own nothing!! **

Chapter 1._Worried._

_R__oger_

_I never __felt so bored in my entire life_. I strummed absent mindedly on my guitar, making random noise to fill the silence. The air was strangely warm and stuffy. It made it hard to breathe. I put my guitar down and went outside onto the balcony. It wasn't much better out here. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Nothing like New York smog to clear the mind. I could hear a shower going somewhere downstairs. Probably Mimi. If I listen closely I can even hear her humming. It's one of those dirty songs they make her sing down at the club. I contemplated climbing down the fire escape and surprising her, but changed my mind. _She'll have to go to work soon. Probably wouldn't want me down there anyway. _I gazed across the street and over the dirty building opposite. Storm clouds hovered, dark and threatening in the distance. I frowned, isn't it supposed to be cold when a storm's coming? I dunno. I'll ask Mark when he gets home. I walked inside and started randomly strumming my guitar again. I lay down on the old couch and let my mind wonder.

A sudden flash of lightning jerked me back to reality. I checked my watch, almost eight. _Musta been out of it for a bit._ I stood up and walked over to the window. Thunder rumbled. I tried to pull the window shut, but the rain made it stick. I swore at it for a while then slammed it so hard that a tiny crack appeared. "That's _right_" I muttered to the window and myself, dusting off my hands. Another flash of lightning. Closer this time. I peered outside, _It really is pouring out there_. I remembered Mark, he should be back from Buzzline by now shouldn't he? I tried to imagine him trying to get home on that wimpy little pushbike of his. Could he even make it? The rain pounded even harder on the window, as if answering my thoughts. I moved around the apartment restlessly. Getting more and more worked up as time passed. By nine thirty I was just about ready to go out looking for him. I slid the door open and a soaking wet, shivering Mark stood in front of me.

He laughed."Thanks for getting the d-door man." I opened my mouth to shout at him for making me so worried, but then i saw how wet and miserable he was and stopped.

"No problem." I pulled him inside, took one look at him and said

"You're gonna have to take all your clothes off man."

"What?" Mark replied, stunned. I laughed at his expression

"You'll freeze otherwise, C'mon man, strip."

"You s-s-sound like Collins." Mark muttered as he fumbled with his coat buttons. I pulled his scarf off and helped him with his coat, his frozen fingers weren't very good at undoing buttons. He pulled his tee shirt off and dropped it too the floor. I nodded in approval.

"Good boy Mark." I glanced at his pants, then at his face.

Mark shook his head. "Roger…" he said warningly.

I unzipped his fly and, ignoring his protests, pulled off his jeans. Mark jumped and swore.

"That's f-f-f-freezing!".

I laughed "You'll be thanking me soon."

I led him into the bathroom, gave him a towel and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. I would have told him to get in the shower, but Benny shut our hot water off a long time ago. Mark started to dry himself, I was shocked as usual at just how white he really was. I stared at his delicate body, counting the vertebrae on his back. Mark turned around to face me and I almost fell off my seat.

"What the hell Mark?!" I exclaimed, Marks once sunken chest had filled out amazingly, I stared with incomprehension at his newly formed six pack and sculpted chest.

Mark jumped, afraid of my sudden anger, he searched my face and followed my eyes to his torso. He realized what I was staring at and turned bright red.

"Sorry?" he mumbled quietly. I realized I'd hurt him, I lowered my voice.

"When did this happen?" I brushed his stomach lightly, my face suddenly felt hot, and my fingers tingled where they brushed his skin. Mark's blush deepened.

"Um…A-A-Alexi told me to get in shape, she doesn't want unattractive r-r-reporters, so she got me a gym m-membership." his chattering teeth made it hard for him to talk properly.

I raised an eyebrow, suddenly very confused. Why would someone find Mark unattractive? "Alexi didn't like the way you look?"

Mark shrugged "I g-guess not."

"Bullshit man. You looked fine before."

Mark shrugged again. I examined the rest of his body more carefully, I could see he really had been working out. He didn't look anything the scrawny white dork I knew. He just looked like a white dork. My eyes flickered down to his torso, again. I realized I couldn't take my eyes off him. A flash of lightning turned the room an eerie white, followed by a deafening crash of thunder. The lights flickered off. Mark gasped, letting out a funny little "eep!" noise. I felt an urge to make him feel better. I stood up and shuffled toward him, my hand brushed against his toned forearm. He whimpered.

"It's just me." I whispered "You wanna sleep in my room tonight?" I heard him nod his head. I slipped my hand down his arm and intertwined his fingers with mine. I led him into my room and sat him on my bed. Then fumbled in my jacket pocket and struck a match. I lit a few of the candles on the window sill, silently thanking Mimi for leaving them here. I glanced over at Mark, who had curled up in a shivering ball. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him.

"Get under the covers you freezing idiot." He meekly did what I told him. I pulled off my jeans and got in with him.

"I h-hate st-st-storms." He mumbled. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I know you do man" he laughed and pulled the blankets closer to him. I looked at him and frowned, his lips were turning a funny blue colour that I really didn't like. I gently touched my finger to them, some tiny part of my subconscious registering how soft they were. The bigger part of me told me they were cold as ice. _He must be so cold._ I wrapped my arms around him without another thought. He pressed himself close to me trying to get warm, he _was_ freezing, but I didn't mind. Another crash of thunder. Mark whimpered quietly and buried his head in my shoulder. I rubbed his back soothingly. My voice in his ear told him everything was fine, not to worry, that I would take care of him. It didn't take long for him to drift off. I traced his lips withe my thumb, they parted slightly as he let out a soft sigh. they had lost most of their blue tinge by now. I dropped my hand and pulled him a little bit closer to me. I fell asleep listening to the comforting sound of the rain pounding on the window.

**I want to know what you think, please please please review!!**


End file.
